


Like The Time of Our Life

by paneiji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paneiji/pseuds/paneiji
Summary: A simple wonhui park date, with jun making a sandwich- inspired from Day6's Time of Out Life! (and their album sampler video :} )
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Wondrous Harmony





	Like The Time of Our Life




End file.
